


There Was a Million Things I Got To Do

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I like to imagine, Lams - Freeform, Like he gets mentioned, poem, so it could go either way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander reflects on his life, his death, and all that falls between.





	

What is my legacy? What do I mean? 

To those in the future, like who do I seem?

Eliza told my story, she made me live on

More notes have been added to America, my great, unfinished song

History had it’s eyes on me, it saw me to the end

My life has been a journey, every mistake has been a bend

Reunited with Laurens, with Washington, with my mother

I loved you in this life Eliza, and I’ll love you in every other

My dear, sweet wife, you really took your time

And the things you’ve accomplished are truly sublime

I used to think I had control over my words, that I was their master

I wrote to save my legacy, but it brought us into disaster

The affair, the death of our son- these tragedies we’ve suffered together

I was the cause, I brought them upon us, if only I had know better

I never took a break, I kept working non-stop

However, in the end, I did not finish on top

No longer a memory, Death greeted me with haste

All that time I spent working, perhaps it was a waste

I could’ve been upstate, with Angelica, with Philip, and with you

I thought I had more time, if only back then I knew

I had thrown away my shot, Burr was the last face I saw

I pointed to the sky, it could’ve been a draw

My Philip awaits me, my son, your father is coming

Death’s beat is steady, like a drummer softly drumming

I don’t learn from my mistakes, I just make them again

I only learned that now, I wish I knew that then

I never understood how Burr could be off to the sides and quietly sit

I kept working non-stop, but he preferred to wait for it

If I could go back in time, put myself in his shoes

He chose to kill his rival, but what would I choose

But away from my faults, my enemies, my quarrels

Let’s speak of my merits, those awarded with wreathes made of laurels

I wrote myself off that island, my words were a ticket out

That one poem I wrote, such a fuss was made about

Off to New York, friends and enemies to be made

A life to be had and stories meant to trade

The New York Press, The Coast Guard, and America’s national bank

My greatest achievements, none of them possible without those I need to thank

My friends, my enemies, my family- most importantly my wife

I owe you the most, dear Eliza, for being in my life

How could you forgive me for the atrocities I did

You could’ve left me, a goodbye could’ve been bid

And yet you stayed with me, through thick and through thin

You told my story then, but now our story is being told by Lin (-Manuel Miranda)

My story lives on in the heart of the nation I helped create

My story lives on- one that many still celebrate

And when that story is told they will know that I was Alexander Hamilton, and there was a million things I got to do.


End file.
